theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 1, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 4:58 Williamm258 hi silly 4:59 Dragonian King hi will You are now away. You are no longer away. . You are now away. 5:32 Williamm258 silly pokémon GAMES http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/pokemon/index.html?atclk_gp=gn_Pokeacutemon-the-Series-XY You are no longer away. 5:33 Dragonian King cool :D 5:36 Williamm258 silly The Amazing World of Gumball GAMES http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/gumball/index.html?atclk_gp=gn_The-Amazing-World-of-Gumball You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:42 Dragonian King cool games will You are now away. 5:54 Williamm258 silly bye You are no longer away. 5:54 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:57 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:57 Dragonian King hi lily will showed me some games and i found this one http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/gumball/blind-fooled/index.html so i'm playing it now 5:58 Flower1470 haha That one is fun It gets really hard tho 5:59 Dragonian King i'm already stuck on level 7 i think gumball and darwin are just stupid 6:01 Flower1470 they are 6:02 Dragonian King darwin stop dying AAAAAAAAAAAARGH 6:04 Flower1470 :P of all the games you could play you pick that one 6:04 Dragonian King it looked fun i think i figured it out nevermind DARWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN 6:09 Flower1470 lol 6:10 Dragonian King okay that didn't work ...did that seriously just happen FINALLY You are now away. You are no longer away. brb You are now away. 6:28 Flower1470 Just so you know We're at our Grandmother's So we're taking turns with her computer We should be on normal time tomorrow You are no longer away. 6:32 Dragonian King back okay You are now away. 6:40 Flower1470 I was wondering why the screen looked blurry then I realized I took my glasses off oops #lifewithglasses You are no longer away. 6:41 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. 6:59 Flower1470 i gtg, Peep is on next You are no longer away. 6:59 Dragonian King bye lily 6:59 Flower1470 can you grab the log for the night? i guess you dont have a choice lol bye 7:00 Dragonian King sure lol bye Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:02 Loving77 hiii silly 7:02 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:25 Cfljony22 im back well i wasnt ever really here hello? You are no longer away. 7:27 Dragonian King hi jony 7:27 Cfljony22 silly! guys i noticed something all our names end with y silly jony penny 7:27 Dragonian King you said that a few days ago :P 7:27 Cfljony22 lily well i didnt tell penny so ha i did it :/ btw 7:28 Dragonian King touche 7:28 Cfljony22 ? my friend basiclly made me so yeah whats up 7:30 Dragonian King the CLOUDS 7:30 Cfljony22 whats good 7:30 Dragonian King not much how about you 7:30 Cfljony22 well interesting day to say the least wel welp im bored You are now away. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 7:42 Dragonian King ooo 7:45 Loving77 boop You are now away. 8:01 Dragonian King dooq 8:03 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:03 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are no longer away. 8:33 Dragonian King hi jony i gtg bye jony Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015